Birthday treat
by Dr.BadAss Is In
Summary: Lucifer sets something romantic up for his girlfriends birthday without useful help from Michael and his girl Ash. This is for the wonderful and spectacular MorningstarGabriella :D


Lucifer lay with his arm lazily draped over Megz waist as she had her face buried in the crook of his neck. Lucifer shifted slightly and opened his ice blue eyes only to smile at the girl he loved.

"Stop smiling and go to sleep" Megz muttered sleepily.

"Morning babe" Lucifer smiled kissing her cheek. Megz opened her mouth to say something when Michael appeared with Ash on his back.

"Hey guys….HOLY PICKLE CHIP PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" Ash shrieked covering Michael's eyes with her hand.

"We are in clothes" Lucifer rolled his eyes.

"Michael is innocent he doesn't need to see you two half naked" Ash smirked.

"Aww still haven't done it?" Megz teased the elder Archangel.

"When we get out of her I am so breaking up with you" Michael muttered.

"I'm to loveable right Megz?" Ash pouted.

"Meh" Megz levelled her hand.

"Any reason you're here?" Lucifer sighed.

"Yes Luci we need to borrow you for the day" Michael said hoping he got the hint.

"Oh yeah" Lucifer nodded. Megz looked between the three and eyed them suspiciously.

"If you're going to have a threesome with him just do not leave any bite marks on him" She joked.

"You can't see but I am currently death glaring you" Michael said.

"As nice as that sounds Megz we need to borrow him for a different reason but I am so up for a threesome" Ash replied.

"Hell no!" Lucifer and Michael exclaimed.

"So what are you three up to then?" Megz asked.

"We need to pay Death a visit" Ash lied. Megz nodded and eyed them again before going into the bathroom locking the door behind her. Lucifer snapped his fingers making the bathroom soundproof before turning to Michael.

"Ok so what's the plan?" He asked.

"Just leave her here for the day or send her to hell with Crowley while we go to our place and set everything up" Michael replied.

"Can you remove your hand please?" Michael added.

"Lucifer is shirtless and pant less so no" Ash smirked placing a kiss to his neck. Michael sighed making Ash awe.

"So what exactly are we going to do?" Lucifer questioned.

"Well we could just have a few drinks at our place and you could take her somewhere for a nice romantic dinner?" Ash suggested.

"He's Lucifer he doesn't do romantic" Michael rolled his eyes from behind her hand.

"Just take her to a hill overlooking a city with bright colourful lights and have champagne and give her chocolate. Girls love chocolate" Ash offered.

"You don't like chocolate" Michael pointed out.

"If it's on you then I do" Ash replied.

"I don't want to know!" Lucifer shrieked.

"You don't want to know that even though we haven't had sex we still tie each other up and do oral sex? Or the fact that Michael + chocolate is an amazing combination and taste?" Ash asked.

"BOTH!" Lucifer exclaimed horrified.

"I am really uncomfortable right now" Michael stated.

"You and me both" Lucifer muttered. Later in the evening the four went to Michael and Ash's apartment and were having drinks and chatting when Lucifer stood up.

"Where are you going?" Megz asked.

"Where are we going and it's a surprise" Lucifer replied pulling her to stand. Megz looked to Michael and Ash who were currently engaged in an intense make out session. Lucifer rolled his eyes at them and was happy when Megz took his hand. He zapped them to the Hollywood sign where he set up a small picnic for them.

"What brought this on?" Megz asked as he poured her some Champagne.

"Did you think I'd forget your birthday or were you hoping I forgot?" Lucifer sent her a smile.

"I forgot" Megz looked down at the plaid blanket beneath them.

"Good thing I have a good memory then" Lucifer chuckled before handing her a small flat black box with a gold ribbon. Megz opened the box curiously and saw a beautiful sapphire ring with a diamond frame.

"Luci it's beautiful" Megz breathed out in awe.

"I'm glad you like it" Lucifer smiled.

"Why is the diamond in the middle swirling?" She asked.

"It's my grace. I added a bit in so I'll always know your safe" He replied.

"Thank you Luci I love it" Megz smiled at him slipping the ring on her finger.

"Anything for you dear" He beamed. Megz leant her head on his shoulder and felt him rest his head against hers as they admired the view of LA beneath them and the spot lights shining across the clear sky. Lucifer smiled down at her and dipped his head down pressing a soft kiss to her lips before unfurling his 6 magnificent black and dark red wings from his back and wrapping 3 around her protectively.

"I love you Megha" He whispered with the smile never leaving his face.

"I love you too Lucifer" Megz replied before kissing him again. They stayed there for two hours watching the city and stars until going back to their place to relax with each other for the rest of the night.


End file.
